Anticipation
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron and Neville were lying together in the Gryffindor Dorms, snogging their brains out. RWNL. Smutty smutty! Dirty...so read your own risk. F


A/N: Okay, I am skipping 'Angst' until I can make something fantastic out of it. It will be the best fic ever! When I actually do it. So this one is 'Anticipation'. Now, you all know that I have to be very perverted for this one, hence the rating. You have been warned…I guess. I feel all dirty and stuff, writing smut and posting it…! This paring seems pretty weird to me, because it seems that they would be too awkward to even think about doing this sort of thing. The two I am talking about are Ron and Neville. Well, I guess that Ron would have more experience, from all of those fics I've written but never posted…Oh snap. Well anyway, I am going to start the story now.

(oh, and just an FYI: I never follow the story in my fics, I just write them as they go. So…that's why they are at Hogwarts in there last year. Okay, now a disclaimer…)

Disclaimers are dumb, cuz we all know no one but J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and we all wish we owned him so we could make him do our bidding. But J.K. won't let us…damn Brit. Just kidding, I love her very much…almost more than my boyfriend! OH SNAP! Lol

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Ron and Neville were lying together in the Gryffindor Dorms, snogging their brains out. They had set a Silencing Charm and had pulled the curtain around to hide them, but everyone knew what was going on in there as the Gryffindor Boys filed off to bed. Ron had notice years ago that Neville had changed drastically during the summer between second and third year. His body had grown out of its boyish round frame, but into a long and awkward lanky frame, much like Ron's. His eyes were still muddy green, but they were still full of the boyhood that Neville had left behind. Now in their last year at Hogwarts, both Ron and Neville had grown into men.

Neville gasped as Ron nibbled at his ear.

"Really, Nev," Ron whispered huskily into Neville's ear. "You should be used to this now."

"I didn't know you were going to do…ah…" Neville was cut off by Ron's hand diving into his pajama bottoms. "Ron…Don't…hold up." Ron stopped, looking annoyed.

"What?" he said. Neville blushed in the moonlight.

"Are we going to…you know…go all the…"

"Only if you want to, Neville," Ron cut Neville off, smiling. Neville pondered the offer.

"Okay then," Neville said, trying to muster some of that Gryffindor bravery. "We can…yeah."

"Good," Ron muttered, kissing him again. "You need a good shag."

"Well, you've never," Neville started, but Ron cut him off again.

"You've never either, stop giving me a bloody hard time…" Neville just laughed and kissed Ron. The small kiss got more intense as their libidos grew steadily. Ron's hand found its way back into Neville's pants, and Ron was pleased to feel that Neville was as hard as he was. Neville moaned softly as Ron started to stroke his hardened penis slowly. Ron then let go, Neville groaning in frustration, but then gasping as Ron pulled down Neville's pants and then pulled down his own.

Ron leaned back down after throwing their pajama bottoms on the floor and kissed Neville's neck. As Neville reached up with a hand to stroke Ron's head, he felt a finger invading his lower regional area. Neville winced and whimpered softly.

"Nev, if you can't take one finger in your arse, how are you gonna take all of this?" Ron said, motioning to his penis. Neville said, "I can take it. Don't worry…" Ron shrugged and stuck another finger in, making Neville gasp and open his legs a little. Ron smiled and grabbed his wand with his other hand. He set a lubrication charm on Neville and himself, then scissored Neville, making him wince yet again.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Neville?" Ron muttered, trying to position himself while looking at Neville with worry in his eyes. Neville nodded.

"Just go ahead and do it already!" He spat at Ron, making Ron's expression take on a twisted one.

"Okay, Draco, Merlin." Neville giggled. "Okay, Nev. I'm going in." The atmosphere changed suddenly from funny to serious.

Neville bit his lip as Ron's head entered him. Ron looked on at Neville, ready to pause, but knowing that once he started, he would never be able to stop. He went the rest of the way in, and Neville's eyes went wide for only a split second before he tightly closed them and bit his lip.

"Nev…"

"J-j-just g-go, Ron," Neville stuttered out. Ron shrugged and started to move. Neville only felt pain, until Ron positioned them differently ever so slightly. Then, Neville let out a moan.

"Ah, I see that I'm doing well now," Ron muttered to no one in particular, caressing Neville's penis. He took it and tugged, sending Neville into a frenzy of moans and curses.

"Ron! Ah, fuck…" he practically screamed out.

"Whoa," Ron said, struggling to speak. "We're not even half done, and you're already screaming…"

But then, Neville let out a groan, and his seed spilled out onto…well…everything. Ron, upon seeing this, couldn't contain himself either. He spilled over too, letting his juices fill Neville.

After they were done, they collapsed on the bed, panting. "I guess we are done," Neville breathed, looking at Ron. Ron said nothing, but took Neville's face and smashed it up against his own for a very sloppy, passionate kiss.

"Neville, I love you," he said as soon as there lips parted. Green rested on blue, and Neville smiled.

"I love you too. Now next time, it'll be my turn." Ron smirked.

"That sure does give me something to anticipate," he whispered, and they both fell into a deep sleep while still intertwined.

A/N: Eww. How are they going to get unstuck in the morning? Neville…O.o. I feel dirty, dirty, DIRTY! Ah…I am going straight to hell for this one…TT.TT.


End file.
